Tétrico Encuentro
by Endless Rage
Summary: Perona y Zoro perdidos en una isla, siendo las dos únicas personas de ese lugar y poseyendo caracteres diferentes que será lo que les espera cuando se ven forzados a interactuar, un pequeño oneshot con lemon incluido, si les gusta espero review


_Bueno les dejo este fic que escribí en un rato de inspiración n.n muy singular por cierto, ya que esta el hecho de que no soy fan de esta pareja pero bueno las circunstancias y el bizarro, retorcido Orebro que tengo produjo esto así que espero les agrade tenia una idea inicial diferente pero ¬¬ termino en un lemon, aunque tampoco creo que me moleste del todo ¬¬ no me juzgue por el fic y la pareja T_T estoy tan sorprendido como todos solo así salio n.n_

_Espero que haya algún review se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios n.n_

Una noche que puede definirse como tétrica, el lugar esta cubierto con una oscuridad espesa, solamente una sola construcción se mantiene erguida, un castillo de semblante atemorizante murallas y toques de escombros lo adornan, quizá por estar abandonado y lejos del cuidado de los hombres por mucho tiempo.

El lugar esta rodeado por árboles que no muestran ningún tipo de follaje lo único que muestran es troncos y ramas desnudas con formas bizarras y atemorizantes que bajo esa oscuridad parecen atemorizantes creaturas, sumado a eso el viento que corre por ellos y retumba como alaridos y gritos que mesen los árboles brindándoles la impresión de que son un ejercito de monstruos acechando.

Todo eso adornado con los sonidos de pequeños animales de los cuales solo se observan sus ojos brillosos, esa escena perece digna de una película de horror.

Una sola persona recorre el lugar, caminando segura sin que ninguno de los atemorizantes aspectos de la noche logren turbarla o alterarla en absoluto, esa persona mira a un lado y otro como buscando algo entre todo.

Después de algunos minutos esa persona comienza su camino hacia el castillo, tranquilamente entra mirando como el interior del castillo combina una exquisita decoración fina, llena de lujo y buen gusto se contrata con partes destrozadas y derruidas por el paso del tiempo que avanza siempre sin esperar a los demás.

- Lindo – dijo la persona mientras caminaba por una especie de comedor.

Inmediatamente después de haber pasado el comedor, sube unas escaleras en las cuales mientras avanza se escuchan los rechinidos de sus pies haciendo contacto con cada escalón recubierto de madera que ahora esta hinchada, debido al clima húmedo de todo el sitio.

Un largo pasillo fue lo siguiente que recorrió mientras suavemente sacudía sus ropas hasta que abrió lentamente la puerta de una habitación que era una recamara, que conservaba la apariencia de todo el lugar.

- Regrese – dijo la persona con una voz desganada, dirigiéndose hacia otra persona que se encontraba recostada – no encontré a nadie mas, día tras día desde que termine aquí busco ayuda pero estoy sola.

Al decir eso la persona que se encontraba acostada simplemente guardo silencio, mientras parecía que intentaba moverse con cierta dificultad.

- Bueno al menos hasta que llegaste tú – dijo la joven mientras dejaba una sombrilla junto a un sofá, para después dirigirse a un lado de la cama – no eres la compañía que yo desearía, pero que se puede hacer, por lo menos creo que eres humano.

- Quieres callarte – dijo la persona de la cama con un tono de enojo – maldita mujer fantasma, dime ¿Dónde están mis espadas?

- Que grosero – dijo Perona mientras ponía una cara de fastidio – quien diría que "El cazador de piratas Zoro" seria todo un caballero.

- ¿Dónde están mis espadas? – dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba en la cama, sintiendo un enorme dolor.

- Deberías ser un poco mas agradecido – dijo Perona mientras se dirigía al sillón – hace unas horas que te encontré y estabas totalmente herido, no te escuche darme las gracias por haberte tratado, sabes debí dejarte morir.

- ¿Llamas a esto tratar? – dijo Zoro enfadado mientras le mostraba el estado en el que se encontraba – rayos y yo que creía que Chopper exageraba con los vendajes, ahora parezco una momia.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Perona con molestia ante las criticas de Zoro – hice lo que pude, no tengo la culpa de no ser un gran medico, deberías dar gracias que al menos sabia que hacer porque veía a Hongback de vez en cuando alguno de mis peluches se rompía.

- Si pero el trataba zombies – dijo Zoro mientras se intentaba poner de pie – además yo no soy un peluche o un cadáver.

- Es lo mismo – dijo Perona mientras se levantaba al ver el intento de Zoro – para este punto y con todas heridas no se si también eres un zombie o solamente un idiota con mucha suerte, deberías haber muerto hace tiempo.

Zoro por poco sufrió una caída debido a los vendajes que aunque no parecieran estaban puestos con tal firmeza que le hacían muy difícil moverse.

- Ten cuidado – dijo Perona mientras sostenía a Zoro enojada – me costo mucho trabajo traerte hasta aquí y vendarte como para que te mueras por una tontería como tu terquedad.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunto Zoro mientras que muy a su pesar era nuevamente recostado en la cama.

- Nada en realidad – dijo Perona mientras lo acomodaba con un extraño cuidado – no me importa lo que te pase en absoluto, pero es tan molesto y absurdo que alguien herido actúe como si nada.

Con esas palabras Zoro intento nuevamente levantarse aunque las manos de Perona se lo impidieron, era muy extraño pues el la superaba por mucho en fuerza, sin embargo en ese momento y en esas circunstancias no podía ganarle, el espadachín no pudo explicarlo ¿seria por la heridas?, ¿por los vendajes?, ¿o por el simple hecho de que no deseaba hacerlo?

- Quédate quieto – dijo Perona con un tono de voz mandón muy típico de ella – eres un terco, he dicho que te quedes hay.

- Yo necesito ir con los demás – dijo Zoro reiniciando el pequeño forcejeo – los demás, Luffy…

- Ellos no están aquí – dijo Perona mientras de una de sus manos salía un pequeño ghost – sino me escuchas tendré que usar esto para que obedezcas, ¿eso quieres?

No había mucho que el chico pudiera hacer ante ese tipo de amenaza, ya antes había recibido ese ataque y aun con su gran moral y fuerza física era victima de los efectos de tal poder, lleno de un sentimiento de impotencia termino por quedarse quieto.

- Así me gusta – dijo Perona usando su risa característica mientras se cercioraba de que no intentara escapar, al comprobar que no lo haría se dirigió a su sillón – a todo esto dime ¿Qué ocurrió en Thriller Bark?

- Es cierto desapareciste del lugar – dijo Zoro dándose cuenta de que la chica preguntaba con curiosidad.

- Entonces – dijo Perona mal humorada ante la paciencia de Zoro - ¿Me vas a decir?

- Si te lo digo – dijo Zoro dándose cuenta de que podría negociar con esa información - ¿Me dirás donde están mis espadas?

- No lo aseguro – dijo Perona riendo burlona mientras se cruzaba de piernas – pero podría ayudarme a convencerme.

Sin mucha salida Zoro termino por contarle todo lo que ocurrió desde que habían estado en su salón, la derrota de todos los miembros de su antigua pandilla, la caída de Moria y su zombie especial Odr, la aparición de Bartholomew Kuma y su intento por apartarlo sin embargo en ese punto oculto sus acciones.

Perona no pudo mas que sorprenderse de todo lo que estaba escuchando, era realmente un shock para ella Gecko Moria la persona con la que ella había vivido gran parte de su vida y que consideraba alguien increíblemente fuerte, había sido derrotado por una banda de piratas cuyo capitán era fácilmente descrito como un estúpido, la chica tampoco pudo evitar sentirse molesta debido a que Zoro narraba todo de una manera muy tranquila.

Era como si esa gran hazaña para el era una cosa cualquiera, sentía deseos de golpearlo pero todo lo que le contó la mantenía en un estado continuo de confusión lo cual le impedía realizar un castigo apropiado para ese hombre que ahora la sacaba de sus casillas.

- ¿Y por que estas aquí? – pregunto Perona intentado recuperarse y a la vez entender el porque estaba hay tan absurdo personaje.

- Lo mismo me gustaría saber – respondió Zoro sin mucha emoción.

- Bueno yo termine aquí después de que intente enfrentarme a Kuma – dijo Perona con animo pues era la primera conversación decente que había tenido en días y aunque era alguien considerado un enemigo por lo menos le daba entretenimiento – me pregunto algo extraño, sobre donde me gustaría estar.

- Me refiero a que me gustaría saber porque estoy yo aquí – dijo Zoro cortando a Perona que hasta ese momento contaba emocionada su situación – uso su habilidad sobre mi, eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo y después desperté aquí contigo y sin mis espadas.

- Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes de que hablara – dijo Perona mientras gritaba exasperada por Zoro.

- Te mirabas muy emocionada – dijo Zoro riendo levemente.

- De cualquier manera de todo este ancho mundo – dijo Perona aun molesta mientras iba a su sillón – tenias que terminar aquí, hubiera preferido que un lindo peluche o un chico muy servicial hubiera venido aquí, este lugar es todo lo que soñé pero Kuma no cumplió todo, no tengo sirvientes o cosas lindas necesito a alguien que se preocupe por mi y me atienda.

- Sabes tampoco es el mejor lugar para mi – dijo Zoro mientras se giraba hacia Perona – parezco una momia, estoy en un lugar donde créeme no quisiera estar, además estoy con una enemiga y peor aun robaste mis espadas.

- ¡No robe tus espadas! – dijo Perona con algo de indignación – solamente las escondí, de cualquier manera mírate estabas medio muerto cuando te encontré de que te iban a servir unos pedazos de metal.

- Mis espadas no son solo pedazos de metal – dijo Zoro quien esta vez era el ofendido – son seres como tu y yo poseen un espíritu y tienen ambiciones.

Perona no podía entender las palabras de Zoro incluso comenzó a reír mientras el se ponía mas y mas molesto, ambos estaban preparados para iniciar una nueva contienda verbal pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro gruñido que provenía del estomago del espadachín, quien no había consumido alimento en varios días, la chica al escuchar eso comenzó a reír con mas fuerza haciendo que el coraje de su invitado se incrementara.

Sin embargo el propio estomago de Perona fue quien termino por calmar las cosas pues se unió al de Zoro con unos cuantos gruñidos aunque menores también delataban que ella tenia hambre, cuando sonó por primera vez hicieron que ella se congelara de la vergüenza y en el joven espadachín causaron una gracia que acabo por completo su ira.

Terminaron por reír mientras que Perona se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta, sin decir una palabra salio del lugar dejando a Zoro un tanto confundido.

Los minutos pasaron llenando de silencio la habitación donde reposaba el muchacho, haciéndolo pensar en como podría salir de hay, en como estarían sus compañeros y en que suerte tuvieron sus espadas.

Era una situación sumamente frustrante, no solo se encontraba solo sino que no tenia ni idea de en que parte del mundo estaba.

Antes de que intentara levantarse nuevamente escucho como los pasos de Perona se escuchaban claramente por todo el pasillo, gracias a la agudeza y experiencia con su oído dedujo que la chica caminaba lentamente con pasos irregulares.

Su deducción se confirmo cuando miro que Perona entraba lentamente con par de bandejas en sus manos, torpemente alcanzo a llegar hasta una mesa no sin antes parecer que tiraba el contenido en repetidas ocasiones.

Después de ello Perona acerco la mesa hasta la cama y después acerco su propio sillón, entre quejas y pequeños sonidos de disgusto al verse obligada a realizar tareas por ella misma.

Si tan solo tuviera a mis lindos animales – decía Perona en voz baja una y otra vez – tonto Kuma, tonto hombre oso.

Como pudo Zoro se acerco a la orilla de la cama para ver que había en las bandejas, eran varios platos con comida arroz cocido y una especie de guiso que a primera vista lucia espantoso.

- Come – dijo Perona casi en un tono de orden al ver a Zoro revisar los platos.

- Bueno yo… - dijo Zoro con cierta duda además de una cara de asco evidente ante el guisado.

- ¡No me vengas con esa cara! – dijo Perona mientras tomaba ella misma un plato – deberías estar sumamente agradecido de que yo Perona me haya conmovido ante tu situación al punto de cocinar para ti.

- ¿Segura que no esta envenenado? – pregunto Zoro con muchas dudas y sobre todo desconfianza.

- Esta bien si no quieres mas para mi – dijo Perona acercando los platos hacia ella – idiota y desagradecido.

- Espera – dijo Zoro mientras tomaba un plato dándose cuenta de que su situación no estaba como para ponerse en un plan exigente, al tomar el plato toco la mano de Perona quien al sentir la mano del espadachín no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación – comeré.

Los dos comenzaron a comer, al principio Zoro dudo en probar el guiso pero después de tomar un poco se dio cuenta de que aunque tenia una apariencia asquerosa su sabor era bastante decente, incluso se podría decir que era sabroso, Perona noto como después de eso el empezó a comer con confianza mostrando agrado por su cocina y sin quererlo el espadachín la había halagado.

Algunos platos después los dos terminaron de comer sin dirigirse la palabra, aun así no mostraban el disgusto inicial.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunto Perona interesada en la opinión de Zoro.

- Bastante sabroso – dijo Zoro mientras no podía evitar sonreír – debo admitir que no se veía muy bien pero el sabor era muy diferente.

- Veras… - dijo Perona un tanto nerviosa mientras deseaba explicarse – desde pequeña yo siempre he tenido sirvientes, pero también se cocinar aunque sea un poco.

- Como dije la comida era bastante buena – dijo Zoro animando a Perona que repentinamente lucia diferente.

- Gracias – dijo Perona mientras recogía todo y colocaba los muebles nuevamente en su lugar – lo único que nunca supe fue como darle presentación a los platillos, de todas maneras en el castillo hay provisiones como para que pueda hacer platillos simples y ya que somos solo dos no creo que te importe mucho como se ven.

- Perona – dijo Zoro con un tono más informal y relajado del que había manejado hasta entonces.

- ¿Dime? – pregunto Perona sintiéndose extraña ante esa voz.

- Al menos dime – dijo Zoro preocupado - ¿Mis espadas están bien?

- Bueno si – dijo Perona de buena manera sintiendo pena por el joven – solo las tengo escondidas, pero descuida no están en peligro.

- Gracias – dijo Zoro un poco mas aliviado pues no sintió que Perona le estuviera mintiendo.

- Eres muy extraño – dijo Perona mientras tomaba los trastes sucios – tanto quieres a esas espadas que tu novia debe sentirse celosa.

A Zoro le tomo un momento reaccionar ante ese comentario, pero cuando estaba por contestar Perona ya había salido del lugar dejándolo con una rara sensación del porque esa pregunta, viniendo de ella era extraño quizá seria una burla o una manera extraña de elogio por su devoción a sus armas.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Perona dejo los trastes para después comenzar a pensar como pudo haber podido preparar comida para ese sujeto que apenas unos días antes había sido su enemigo.

- Moria-sama porque no ha venido por mi – pensó Perona sumamente triste – se que quise huir pero en verdad extraño su compañía, mucho tiempo fue el que pasamos juntos.

Hizo una pausa de ese pensamiento tan común en esos días, ¿pienso esto porque el ahora esta aquí?

- Es ridículo – dijo Perona usando su clásica risa – que cosas tan extrañas piensa la gente cuando se esta en soledad.

Sin poder sacarse un pensamiento de su mente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Zoro, no podía entender que pasaba no parecía soportarlo ni aguantar su actitud pero entonces ¿Por qué iba con tanta ansia a donde se encontraba? Era la soledad o acaso era algo más.

Perona vio con sorpresa como Zoro se encontraba de pie y se retiraba varios de los vendajes que ella había colocado, en ese momento sintió miedo no porque fuera un enemigo sino mas bien porque al estar mejor seguramente la primera idea que cruzaría por su mente seria abandonar ese lugar y por consecuente a ella, ya que no creía que el le ofreciera salir de hay junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? – pregunto Perona alterada – y además ¿Qué haces quitándote los vendajes?

- Solo me estorban – dijo Zoro mientras continuaba quitándose el exceso de vendas – no puedo moverme adecuadamente.

- Deberías dejarte esos vendajes – reclamo Perona mientras se acercaba a Zoro para después empujarlo de nuevo a la cama, al estar un tanto débil no le fue fácil hacerle perder el equilibrio – me costo mucho ponértelos.

Ahora Perona se encontraba sobre Zoro forcejeando por los vendajes el intentaba sacarlos, mientras ella luchaba por recolocarlos usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizar al espadachín que debido a su reciente batalla se le dificultaba retirarla.

Lo único que logro fue el tomarla por la cintura intentando moverla sin mucho éxito pues solamente lograba era sacudirla un poco llegando a un punto sensible que la hizo soltar una carcajada pues sintió un repentino cosquilleo, aprovechando esto Zoro ahora tomaba la iniciativa con ese ataque impidiéndole continuar colocando los vendajes.

Perona no podía concentrarse en su tarea, por poco común que pareciera el hecho de estar jugando de esa manera con alguien era muy entretenido aun cuando ese alguien era un enemigo.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a incrementarse uno de los brazos de Perona resbalo haciéndola caer directamente sobre el pecho de Zoro quien de una manera un tanto tosca logro invertir la situación al ser ahora el que estaba sobre ella inmovilizándola fácilmente pues aunque la chica era hábil solamente poseía la fuerza de alguien común y corriente.

- ¡Quítate! – dijo Perona en tono de berrinche quejándose por su situación.

- Solo si te detienes con eso de los vendajes – dijo Zoro mientras la presionaba un poco más para intimidarla.

- ¡Esta bien! – dijo Perona quejándose un poco mas fuerte debido a ese aumento de la presión - ¡Pero ya basta que me lastimas!

Zoro se separo lo suficiente para liberarla de la presión, en un intento de Perona por salir rápido de hay fue ella la que ahora derribo a su captor que termino sobre el pecho de la chica sorprendiéndola.

Sabia bien que no había sido intencional y aun así sentía vergüenza, la reacción mas obvia seria gritar o lanzarlo de alguna manera que le indicara que debía retirarse y que la molestaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo estoy moviendo? Era la pregunta en su mente.

- ¡Perdón! – dijo Zoro al sentir que estaba sobre el busto de Perona, para después retirarse y verla directamente a los ojos - ¡Tu… bueno.., tu me hiciste caer, yo no lo hice…!

- Esta bien entiendo que fue un accidente – dijo Perona mostrando un curioso tono de voz que reflejaba vergüenza y a la vez molestia – pero bueno tu… tu mano… ¿podrías?

Cuando se levanto a toda velocidad Zoro utilizo su mano para apoyarse he impulsarse hacia atrás el problema era que su mano se había colocado directamente en uno de los pechos de Perona que al sentir como la mano abierta del chico hacia presión en esa zona un cosquilleo la recorría por toda su columna, era como un extraño shock que termino erizando su piel.

El rápidamente quito su mano y para evitar posibles problemas termino recostado a un lado de Perona quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

Ella siempre estuvo rodeada de hombres aunque a su forma de ver sencillamente nunca había tenido una atracción de ese tipo por alguno, simplemente era respeto y en algunos casos la obligación de trabajar juntos como en el caso de Absalom por quien sentía un completo desprecio debido a su actitud pervertida.

- Lo siento – dijo Zoro disculpándose por todo lo ocurrido y de paso sacando a Perona de sus pensamientos haciéndola reaccionar de una manera que ni ella misma pudo preveer.

- Descuida – dijo Perona sin siquiera entender su propia pasividad.

- En serio lo siento – dijo Zoro un tanto sorprendido ante la reacción de Perona – mira fue un accidente, quiero decir yo no haría eso nunca contigo… bueno yo me refiero a que contigo nunca… tu me entiendes.

- Quieres dejarlo ya – dijo Perona un tanto triste al sobre entender las oraciones de Zoro – solo fue un accidente.

Sin que los dos se percataran tomaron una actitud mas relajada estando recostados, uno frente al otro sin intentar moverse, el por pensar que ofendió a Perona y ella en cambio estaba tranquila y muy extrañada de darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando la compañía.

- ¿Tienes idea de en que sitio estamos? – pregunto Zoro mientras se acomodaba sobre su brazo.

- Ni idea – dijo Perona también acomodándose – hace días que recorro el lugar y no hay indicios de que es lo que ocurre.

- ¿Ni una pista? – pregunto nuevamente Zoro insistiendo en sacar alguna información.

- Bueno solamente se que estamos en una isla – respondió Perona compartiendo lo que sabia – además de que hasta hace unas horas yo era la única persona aquí, fuera de animales salvajes y uno que otro hueso por el castillo y alrededores estamos solos.

- ¿Has pensado en salir de aquí? – pregunto Zoro tratando ahora de llevar una conversación.

- Bueno lo he pensado – dijo Perona un tanto desanimada – pero no he encontrado una forma de hacerlo, además digamos que es un tanto complicado.

- ¿Complicado? – pregunto Zoro entendiendo que de alguna manera ella deseaba contarle.

- Bueno por una parte quiero estar aquí – dijo Perona mientras se colocaba boca arriba – me gusta este lugar, es lindo y va conmigo perfectamente por otra parte esta el hecho de que estoy sola o mas bien estaba sola, me gusta que me atiendan y no tiene sentido estar aquí sin que me consientan.

- Entiendo es una especie de dilema – dijo Zoro comprendiendo las palabras de Perona – por una parte tienes tu sueño aunque a medias y por otra no es lo que deseabas enteramente pero ¿y que hay de Moria?

- ¿Moria-sama? – exclamo Perona usando una voz de confusión – veras antes de que Kuma me enviara a este lugar yo me preparaba para escapar de Thriller Bark así que se puede decir que lo traicione, aunque el no se dio cuenta de nada si se da el caso y nos reencontramos si me lo pidiera volvería a unirme a el.

- Ya veo entonces se puede decir que por ahora no somos enemigos – dijo Zoro colocándose también boca arriba – eso me hace relajarme un poco mas.

- ¿No somos enemigos? – pregunto Perona quien no pudo evitar girar a ver al chico de cabello verde que ahora lucia completamente relajado.

- Pongámoslo así – respondió Zoro dando su punto de vista a esa pregunta – lo de Thriller Bark ya paso además por ahora no estas al servicio de Moria, eres solamente una mujer que esta atrapada conmigo en este lugar y en lo personal no te guardo rencor, o ¿Tu me tienes rencor por lo que paso?

- La verdad es que si – dijo Perona explicando su posición – quiero decir ustedes destruyeron Thriller Bark por lo que me dices, son responsables de acabar con mi hogar de tantos años aunque en lo personal no te guardo un rencor quiero decir no es que hayamos peleado a muerte, supongo que podríamos estar aquí tranquilos al menos hasta que podamos escoger caminos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo Zoro atrayendo la atención de Perona.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Perona de inmediato.

- Eres mas agradable de lo que pensaba – dijo Zoro riendo suavemente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, como imaginabas que era? – pregunto Perona con dudas, aunque en su interior se sintió halagada por ese comentario que aunque falto de tacto era un cumplido después de todo.

- Como lo explico – dijo Zoro poniendo una cara pensativa – imagine que eras mas caprichosa, si me entiendes pensé que eras la típica chica que solo vive siendo malcriada, además tenias unos modales digamos mas propios de un hombre y además me pareciste muy rara con eso de los peluches.

- Bueno si creces rodeada de personas así asimilas sus modales – dijo Perona explicando su conducta – mira a Moria es alguien acostumbrado a ser servido, es autoritario y un caprichoso además siendo la única mujer creo que sin querer perdí un poco la conducta de una chica además lo de los peluches pues me gustan las cosas lindas.

Mientras hablaba Perona soltó una sonrisa muy diferente a la habitual estaba llena de una suave ternura que Zoro noto de inmediato, la joven estaba siendo muy sincera en cuanto a su pasado con alguien a quien poco conocía.

- ¿Por qué cuidas tanto a tus espadas? – pregunto Perona aprovechando que la situación se había suavizado entre ellos.

- Mi sueño, mi ambición desde antes que me uní a Luffy y aun hoy – dijo Zoro siendo totalmente honesto con ella – es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y esas espadas son el medio para lograrlo.

- ¿Piensas en vencerlo a el? – pregunto Perona con una rara preocupación - ¿a Dracule Mihawk?

- Eso planeo – respondió Zoro con una gran tranquilidad.

- Ahora entiendo – dijo Perona sonriendo divertida mientras recordaba.

- ¿Que? –pregunto Zoro al ver que era algo divertido he imaginando que seria una burla a su sueño.

- Cuando te encontré estabas inconciente – dijo Perona recordando cuando encontró al espadachín – como pude te traje aquí, pero lo mas difícil fue separarte de tus espadas las sostenías con mucha fuerza a pesar de que usabas una sola mano tuve que usar todo mi peso y ni así pude quitártelas, así que tuve que usar mi habilidad solo así logre desarmarte.

Escuchando eso Zoro soltó a reír mientras Perona sin entender el porque lo siguió, el hecho era que el espadachín reía ante las dificultades de la chica para poder quitarle sus preciadas espadas además de la manera en que lo contaba.

- Será mejor que estire un poco mis piernas – dijo Zoro para intentar ponerse de pie.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Perona quien rápidamente lo tomo de uno de sus brazos - ¡Tienes que descansar!

- Estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo Zoro forcejeando un poco con la chica fantasmal.

- Te digo que debes esperar – dijo Perona aplicando ahora toda la fuerza que su frágil cuerpo permitía.

Nuevamente ellos terminaron uno sobre el otro, Zoro encima de Perona intentaba por todos los medios zafarse para poder levantarse, aunque después de un poco el hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de esta, por raro que pareciera sentía mucha atracción ante su expresión de preocupación y además las suaves muecas que hacia debido al forcejeo.

Perona y el terminaron cruzando sus miradas perdiéndose uno en el otro, no sabían el porque para ella quizá la soledad o el extraño sentimiento de poder ser una mujer en todo sentido lejos de las miradas de los conocidos y de las obligaciones que siempre la ataban o tal vez solamente el deseo, él no entendía porque se sentía atraído a la joven no se podía negar que ella era atractiva pero que era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, acaso su presencia o quizás al igual que ella el estar solo.

Lo único que supieron fue que unos instantes después ambos estaban unidos por un beso suave donde apenas tocaban los labios del otro, fue como si todo se volviera repentinamente una secuencia en cámara lenta.

Perona sentía un par de labios un tanto ásperos tocando los de ella, Zoro por su parte sentía como rozaba unos labios suaves poco a poco fueron explorándose uno al otro como buscando el momento para hacer que el otro se separara, mezcla de confusión y deseo.

En un lugar desolado un pequeño beso puede significar algo verdaderamente especial, pero sino sabes la opinión de la otra persona el miedo aflora instintivamente como si ambos unieran sus mentes ¿Qué pasara ahora? Era la pregunta que ambos tenían.

Venciendo sus miedos momentáneos, ambos fueron abriendo sus bocas lentamente permitiendo que ese suave beso se convirtiera poco a poco en uno lleno de más pasión, ahora ellos permitían un mayor movimiento de sus labios.

Zoro abrió un poco sus ojos de sorpresa mientras que Perona cerro sus ojos apretándolos intentando no ver al chico pues sin saber como las puntas de sus lenguas se habían tocado apenas rozándose nuevamente se escondieron pero solo para después invadir mas confiadas.

Una suave danza se llevaba a cabo entre las lenguas de Perona y Zoro, el simple juego de atrapa y libera era jugado por ambos, sin embargo fue el quien se separo de una manera suave de la joven que inconscientemente hacia su rostro hacia el frente buscando no perder esa caricia.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Perona abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

- Yo bueno… - intento responder Zoro con cierta vergüenza.

Pero fue callado sin necesidad de usar alguna palabra, basto simplemente que Perona sonriera para que el comprendiera que no existía ningún reproche, cosa comprobada al sentir los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello y atrayéndolo nuevamente a su dulce trampa.

¿Quién seducía a quien?, era algo muy difícil de comprender para ellos solamente se dejaban llevar los besos habían dejado la timidez de lado para dejar que la pasión se fuera posesionando de ellos.

Para ambos era una situación de sentimientos y emociones encontradas, Perona siempre acostumbrada a que las cosas se hicieran a su modo, siempre castigando a quien se le opusiera, de carácter dominante era manipulada por ese hombre que jugaba con sus labios como hasta entonces ninguno había hecho, Zoro por su parte también poseía un carácter dominante aunque era común que obedeciera nunca había permitido tal nivel de sumisión.

Pero ¿Era sumisión?, ¿Importaba quien llevara a quien?, ¿Importaba? Preguntas que de una manera cruzaban sus mentes, eran opacadas por el momento pues sus labios y sus acciones parecían ser quienes hablaban por ellos, no era posible tener semejantes dudas cuando sus cuerpos se unían en profundos y apasionados besos que solo se espaciaban por la necesidad de respirar de los jóvenes.

La única cosa que parecía cobrar sentido en esa situación era que no importaba quien dirigiera a quien sino cuanto lo disfrutaran.

Perona ahora tomo la iniciativa girando para quedar esta vez sobre Zoro quien no pareció poner alguna objeción pues ahora el la tomaba con un suave abrazo que la acerco perfectamente a su rostro permitiendo que siguieran.

Todo era ahora el dejarse llevar por las caricias y el momento, parecía que el escenario les daba la privacidad perfecta sin nadie que molestara o interrumpiera dejaban que se abandonaran al placer mutuo, aislándose de todo incluso cuando la característica corona de Perona que había perdido hacia un rato rodó por la cama cayendo haciendo un sonido seco en la habitación.

Las manos de Zoro ahora habían bajado hacia la cintura de Perona como cuando habían tenido su pequeña discusión pero esta vez acariciaba suavemente desde su cadera hasta un poco mas debajo de su pecho, haciendo que ella comenzara a intensificar sus besos pues con esas caricias se motivaba.

En un momento sintió como las manos del espadachín se encontraban directamente sobre su piel hurgaban no solo las partes descubiertas sino que movían sus dedos de forma juguetona bajo las ropas.

Eran caricias mucho mas atrevidas pero ella resultaba ser aun más permisiva de lo que pensó pues esos dedos eran bien recibidos, el tacto áspero y tosco de las manos de Zoro la hacían estremecerse, aplicaba fuerza con cada caricia pero nunca con la intención de lastimar mas bien lograba estimular los puntos mas sensibles de la chica.

Para cuando las manos de Zoro alcanzaron los pechos de Perona ella ya estaba completamente decidida a dejarse tocar, era muy agradable la sensación la mezcla entre dulzura y dureza en sus caricias haciéndola vibrar.

Simplemente se levanto de tal forma que sus pechos pudieran ser tocados perfectamente por Zoro quien los recorría por encima de su blusa amasándolos gentilmente presionándolos para después acariciarlos.

Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos ya que la propia Perona se fue desprendiendo de la ropa que la cubría en su parte de arriba, era muy lento como lo hacia cuando levantaba su blusa coloco una sonrisa de malicia pues imaginaba la expectación de Zoro por ver lo que guardaba debajo de ella.

Se abandono a las caricias por un tiempo pero también le gustaba el hecho de provocar a ese joven pues al hacerlo lentamente Zoro termino por poner sus manos en la blusa como si deseara ayudarla a desprenderse de sus vestimentas, pero ella mostrando un poco de su gusto por dominar se detuvo dándole a entender que seria cuando ella deseara.

Zoro se sentía sumamente frustrado, molesto porque ella lo torturaba, castigándolo con su lentitud el sabia que era intencional, por un momento sintió deseos de desgarrar la ropa de Perona, pero era una situación singular desde el inicio hasta ese momento pues le gustaba sentir que ella lo dominaba, le encantaba darle ese poder.

Perona quedo solamente con un sujetador blanco de encaje con pequeños bordados que le daban un toque semi transparente, dejando ver los senos de la joven que apenas eran mas oscuros que ese corpiño.

Una vez que quedo a la vista ella misma se encargo de poner las manos de Zoro en ellos como si se tratara de una especie de premio después de haber soportado el castigo que ella misma había impuesto.

Zoro tampoco pudo contenerse y dio un suave pero fuerte apretón sobre ellos haciéndola dar un suave quejido pues le resulto brusco, antes de que pudiera evitarlo Perona sintió como su corpiño era desprendido de su cuerpo con una increíble habilidad que la dejo sin alguno posibilidad de evitarlo, eso además de que ella no quería evitarlo pero le hubiera gustado mantener la expectación.

Hay estaba Perona ahora sentada sobre alguien a quien consideraba molesto y ahora le estaba dando un placer que ella misma no estaba segura de haber experimentado antes, Zoro por su parte estaba acariciando a una mujer con la que se habían enfrentado.

Dejándose llevar Perona se inclino poco a poco hacia el frente acercándolo sus pechos al rostro de Zoro quien había apartado sus manos para ver que era lo que se proponía.

Los pechos de la joven eran de un color tan claro como la leche mientras que sus pezones lucían de tamaño mediano, de momento aparecían semi erectos dándole una apariencia amplia a su aureola de color rozado claro mientras que su pezón comenzaba a distinguirse en tamaño pequeño.

La intención de Perona no era otra que la de darse gusto a ella y brindarle aun mas excitación al joven de cabello verde, pasaba sus pechos rozando el rostro de Zoro subiendo y bajando haciendo que se movieran suavemente dándole una caricia muy especial, la chica sentía pequeñas descargas que subían de sus pezones al hacer contacto con la piel de su amante.

Quien a su vez pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Perona recorriéndola de arriba abajo variando su ritmo de ir despacio y apenas rozando con las yemas de los dedos a un ritmo mas rápido y profundo enterrando un poco sus dedos, dejando las marcas de presión en la delicada y blanca piel de la chica, a la vez que ella dejaba salir quejidos suaves por un pequeño dolor que le gustaba.

Premiando eso ella recargaba por mas y mas sus pechos en el rostro de Zoro moviéndose de forma provocativa pues pasaba sus pezones por los labios del chico dejándole sentir el calor de estos a la vez que el suave aliento hacia que se pusieran mas y mas duros.

Esas caricias los condujeron poco a poco a cambiar de posición, Zoro termino sentado y recargado por una serie de almohadas y cojines mientras Perona estaba sentada sobre el dejándose acariciar y ahora sintiendo un suave pero cada vez mas pronunciado roce en su entrepierna.

Nuevamente los besos comenzaron de forma apasionada, alternando entre sus bocas y cuerpos, pues Perona tampoco dudo en ser atrevida y besar el cuerpo de Zoro incluso apartando un poco mas de los vendajes que momentos antes tanto había defendido.

Los pechos de Perona eran atendidos con una serie de cortos y suaves besos, que incrementaban poco a poco su duración y fuerza sentía perfectamente como los presionaba usando sus labios, su suavidad y la tersura de su piel permitían lo animaban a aumentar pues debido a esos besos tan fuertes, los blancos pechos comenzaron a mostrar pequeñas marcas rojizas.

Esta vez, la espalda de Zoro recibió un pequeño castigo por tal acción ya que Perona tenia sus manos en ella recorriéndola y haciéndole sentir la suavidad de sus dedos que parecían perderse en ese lugar, pero que se hacían notar con sus uñas pequeñas pero bastante apropiabas para dar una dulce lección, clavándose en la piel osca del espadachín de una manera tan suave y a la vez firme que permitió escuchar por primera vez un quejido entremezclado con un gemido por parte de este.

Perona termino se separo puso de pie solamente para recostarse boca arriba, con una respiración agitada y mostrando un color rojo muy pronunciado en sus mejillas, parecía cansada o mas bien solo deseosa de ser ella quien estuviera acostada.

Pero se vio rápidamente acompañada por Zoro quien se acostó a su lado y poco a poco se fue colocando encima de ella.

Rápidamente le retiro el calzado a la chica no sin antes recorrer las piernas por la parte exterior de esta encima de la ropa.

Ahora la chica mantenía sus ojos abiertos, con un extraño toque de nerviosismo y excitación cuando sintió las manos de su amante deslizarse ansiosas por encima de la orilla de su minifalda recorriendo el contorno, haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa ya que sentía cosquilleo.

Sintió como iba descendiendo lentamente por sus piernas dejándola solamente con dos piezas de ropa, era algo bastante excitante el hecho de que la vieran así la hacia sentir una mujer completa, siempre se comportaba autoritaria y caprichosa, mandando y reprendiendo a sus animales que solo podrían contar como meros juguetes vivientes esto sin embargo era muy diferente se sentía deseada por un hombre, la mirada de Zoro la hacia sentir una mujer hermosa capaz de despertar el interés.

Sus mallas fueron las siguientes en ser retiradas, con mucho cuidado mientras le daba una larga caricia sobre sus largas piernas.

Perona acostada simplemente cubierta por una pantaleta de encaje blanco, que de la misma manera que fue con su sostén también transparentaba su sexo y su entrepierna cubierta por una capa de vello rozado.

Zoro tomo un instante para admirarla y con agrado miro como ella misma colocaba sus manos en las orilla de la prenda corriéndola había abajo para después alzar sus piernas juntas hasta terminar de sacarla brindando apenas un vistazo de su sexo desnudo, después se coloco con las piernas de lado impidiendo la vista directa de su sexo.

Solamente se recostó nuevamente esperando la reacción del chico quien no se hizo esperar recostándose sobre ella para cubrirla con una serie de suaves besos sabia que no permitiría de manera tan sencilla que llegara a su parte más privada.

Una pequeña y suave pelea se dio las armas eran besos y caricias de uno y otro besos cortos y apasionados, el campo de batalla eran sus propios cuerpos que recibían constantes caricias Zoro recorría el cuerpo de Perona llegando a sus piernas donde suavemente intentaba tener acceso, cosa que no era permitida pues era frenado con una ligera presión de sus piernas, el no quería forzar a nada pues sabia que un movimiento en falso y eso podría terminar mal.

La batalla incremento su ferocidad pues ahora los labios de Zoro se habían apropiado de sus pechos, haciendo que la balanza se inclinara hacia este, pero aun así Perona hacia uso de toda su fuerza interior para no dejarse llevar.

Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo control de su cuerpo al sentir como Zoro bajaba por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su vientre, basto solamente tomar sus piernas para que solas comenzaran a revelar el sexo de Perona que sintió como el aliento del joven movía lentamente sus vellos que ahora se mostraban totalmente revelando una pequeña pelusa fina.

No pudo evitar sentir como la mirada del espadachín se posaba directamente en su sexo, no podía evitar sentir pena he incluso pensó por un segundo taparse y terminar todo, pero solo fue algo pasajero, las cosas hacia un buen tiempo habían salido del control de los dos.

Zoro retrocedió ante la sorpresa de la chica que pensó por un segundo que el había tenido el valor de acabar eso, pero su duda fue terminada al ver como el comenzaba a desprenderse de sus ropas quedando en poco tiempo con los vendajes como una única prenda, Perona suspiro hondamente aliviada de no ser abandonada.

Ahora ambos totalmente desnudos empezaron a acariciarse totalmente, sus cuerpos jugueteaban mientras ellos sin la necesidad de decirse algo mostraban su agrado con pequeños gemidos, Perona no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar el miembro de Zoro que como imagino desde que estaba sobre el, lucia totalmente erecto pero para su sorpresa al pasar un poco sus manos todavía se endureció, el calor y la manera en que vibraba le gustaban a ella y a el la suave y calida mano que lo sujetaba y comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente lo hacían gemir.

El no podría quedarse atrás ya que con una de sus manos empezaba un suave masaje en el sexo de Perona, primero utilizando su palma completamente con movimientos profundos, presionando fuertemente pero no excediéndose, ella no podía evitar disfrutar eso pues con su cadera acompañaba el ritmo de esa mano que le daba placer.

El momento había llegado Zoro se coloco entre las piernas de Perona que aunque sumisa sentía un repentino miedo, sin embargo las caricias que recibió del chico la relajaron pues parecía que no llevaba ninguna prisa y mas bien deseaba disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar, pues entre las caricias y los nuevos besos su miembro rozaba en su sexo de manera suave haciéndola disfrutar pues la mayor parte del estimulo era recibido en su clítoris que hacia un rato se mostraba sensible.

además de que el calor de ese miembro junto al propio calor de su sexo, sumado a la humedad de sus propios fluidos hacían sumamente placentero ese roce.

Zoro utilizo su mano para guiar su miembro a la entrada de Perona quien se quedo quieta esperando lo siguiente, la punta del miembro palpitaba en el sexo de la joven que también emitía sus propias palpitaciones.

La humedad y el deseo de ambos comenzaron una suave penetración que se detuvo hasta que la mitad del miembro de Zoro estaba dentro, lo siguiente fue un suave masaje en el cuerpo de Perona desde su cadera hasta sus pechos, todo con la intención de hacerla sentir placer y relajarla pues sentía como instintivamente tensaba sus caderas, el movimiento de la penetración fue lento apenas unos cuantos centímetros salían de ella para nuevamente entrar lentamente.

Lo único que Perona atinaba a dejar salir eran unos quejidos suaves acompañados de una serie de gemidos entrecortados al sentir el entrar y salir del miembro en su sexo, se encontraba en una posición bastante cómoda y poco a poco se fue relajando disfrutando el encuentro.

Inicio sus a mover sus caderas lentamente buscando la penetración mas fuerte y mas, con sus dulces movimientos y sus suaves gemidos habían hecho perder a Zoro la cabeza pues cuando se dio cuenta su miembro se encontraba completamente en el interior de Perona haciéndola soltar un largo gemido.

Un abrazo de Perona con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zoro impidiéndole salir y marcando el ritmo que cada vez fue mas y mas rápido haciendo que ambos disfrutaran el momento, los pechos de la joven se movían al compás pero solo hasta que fueron tomados por las manos del espadachín que suavemente los amasaba para después pasar sus labios por ellos llegando hasta los de ella para terminar en cortos besos que terminaban cuando alguno de los dos lanzaba algún gemido.

- Espe…ra – dijo Perona mientras sentía como su cuerpo perdía su fuerza y dejaba paso a un torrente de placer que estallo desde su interior, eran las primeras palabras que se escuchaban desde hacia un tiempo.

Zoro disminuyo su ritmo hasta dejar totalmente inmóvil su miembro entendiendo que la chica estaba teniendo un orgasmo pues claramente sentía como su interior se contraía con mayor fuerza entre espasmos más y mas prolongados, terminando en una gran humedad que fluía por su sexo.

Perona termino sin fuerzas sintiendo el placentero cansancio después de un orgasmo, se sentía agradecida de que el joven la dejara disfrutar plenamente, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se levanto un poco intentando llegar a los labios de Zoro pero solamente unos cuantos centímetros fue lo que logro levantarse, eso basto para que el entendiera su deseo y lo completara con un largo beso que termino por sellar ese orgasmo.

Iniciaron nuevamente el movimiento después de que ella se recupero un poco, aunque esta ves ella se coloco en una nueva posición pues se había colocado encima de Zoro comenzando ella a penetrarse lentamente alternando sus movimientos con suaves y rítmicos de su cadera, dejando esta vez claro su deseo por mantener el control en esa relación.

Aunque tampoco le pareció nada a disgusto el hecho de que Zoro automáticamente había puestos sus manos en sus caderas donde acariciaba de arriba a abajo llegando hasta los pechos que seguían el ritmo para presionarlos y después regresar a la cadera animando aun mas las penetraciones.

Los suaves gemidos habían sido sustituidos por gritos de placer pues el ritmo se había vuelto frenético tanto que hacia unos minutos el cabello de Perona que se mantenía sujeto en dos colas se había soltado dejándola lucir una larga melena rozada que se balanceaba a la par de su blanco cuerpo.

Su sexo había cubierto a Zoro con su flujo que bajaba abundantemente por sus piernas, un nuevo orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar a Perona pero esa vez Zoro también estaba a punto de tener uno propio, los dos se concentraron en aumentar su ritmo.

Sentían como sus sexos les indicaban que estaban al borde del orgasmo, el interior del sexo de Perona comenzaba a palpitar con mayor intensidad animada por las propias palpitaciones del miembro de Zoro sintiéndose mas hinchado debido a su ya próxima eyaculación.

Sin darse algún tipo de tregua continuaron hasta que un gruñido por parte de Zoro le aviso a Perona quien sin dudar aumente el movimiento de su cadera buscando y incitando a la eyaculación, los dos se unieron en un gemido que se hizo notar no solo en la habitación, sino aun fuera del castillo puesto que la soledad la hizo que ese gemido se incrementara con el eco.

Una sensación de calor era lo que Perona sentía en su interior debido a la eyaculación de Zoro mezclada con el propio calor de su sexo irritado por un orgasmo propio, aun después de haberlo hecho Zoro continuaba moviéndose suavemente, mientras los dos respiraban agitados y sus cuerpos se encontraban traspirados por toda la actividad.

Perona se derrumbo sin fuerza en el cuerpo de Zoro quien la recibió con un abrazo y suaves caricias desde sus hombros hasta su espalda, serenándola pues ambos notaban la respiración agitada del otro.

Ahora después de todo lo ocurrido quedaba en los dos la duda de lo que seguía, dos extraños, ex enemigos ahora habían tenido una sesión de apasionado sexo en el que las palabras sobraron y los deseos y cuerpos hablaron por si mismos.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Zoro aun agitado diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió tratando de abrir la conversación.

- Si – dijo Perona con voz débil mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de Zoro - ¿Y tú?

- Estoy bien – dijo Zoro mientras que ahora abrazaba a Perona.

Se mantuvieron en silencio dejando de lado preguntas innecesarias o comentarios sin sentido que pudieran romper lo especial que habían compartido.

- ¿Aun quieres tus espadas? – pregunto Perona dudosa.

- Si – dijo Zoro de inmediato.

- Ya veo – dijo Perona con decepción mientras intentaba levantarse del pecho del Zoro.

- Aunque – dijo Zoro mientras impedía que Perona se alejara manteniendo su brazo.

- ¿Aunque? – pregunto Perona interesada y desistiendo de su intento de escapar.

- No tiene por que ser ahora – dijo Zoro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Ya veo – dijo Perona uniéndose a el, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran debido al cansancio.

Los ultimo que alcanzo a pensar Perona antes de dormir fue "quizá estar aquí ya no sea tan malo" y alcanzo a escuchar algo que Zoro dijo en voz muy baja como si no deseara que ella lo supiera "gracias" pronuncio el espadachín de cabellos verdes mientras el y la chica fantasmal de melena rosa terminaban dormidos.


End file.
